


Lady

by Missy



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang gains a mascot when it raids an animal testing facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



The raid on the animal testing physicality takes all of ten minutes, causes the property values to plummet, and brings them a twenty thousand dollar bounty for rescuing a shy. But she’s not the only animal they rescue from near death.

When the gang finds her, she’s a skinny little thing, quivering at the back of a crate filled with shaved fellow victims of a perfume testing trial. She seems too thin and tiny to survive the trip back to a local animal shelter, but BA gives her a mouthful of water and part of a can of food, and she greedily gobbles them down.

Everyone’s surprised when BA takes to hand-feeding her, fussing over her combing and bathing, her bathroom habits. Soon she grows tall and wide enough to properly reflect her heritage; part pit, part ridgeback, all muscle and lolling tongue. 

It’s Hannibal who names her Lady – rightfully so, as she’s the only regularly available dame in their lives except for Sosa. She is a favorite of his, occupying the floor beside him and the frequent recipient of his head scritches. BA buys her a green bandana and trains her to sniff out trails, bombs, and the assorted bad guy.

“There’s no purer love than the love a dog has for a human,” he declared, stroking Lady’s back. “Human love can be faked, but dogs? They’re all on the surface.”

“That’s creepy, dude,” Murdock said.

The first road trip sets their permanent pace. “I don’t believe you brought her a seatbelt,” Face complains from the shotgun position, pinned awkwardly against the door thanks to Lady’s weight.

“Only turkeys don’t buckle in their dogs in.”

“She looks strange,” responded Face haughtily.

“It’s the law, you fool!”

“It may be- but does she hav to ride up here with us? Ugh, she’s drooling on me!” Face complains.

“No man,” says Murdock eagerly, “that was me!”

“…Eww,” said Face.

BA turned on him. “Are you saying my girl’s not good enough to drool on your pants?”

In the ensuing confusion, Lady snagged the sandwich Face had bought and chomped it down whole.

So it went for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses character from **The A-Team** , all of whom are the property of the **J Cannel and NBC-Universal**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
